Angel
by way2cute4words
Summary: This is my first Newsies fic so i hope you like it. Race thougth his sister Angel was dead but when he sees her on the street one day all that shanges but will she turn out to be an Angel?
1. Angel

Race's POV  
  
What is in one second your whole life changed? Well that is what happened to me earlier today and I'm still trying to convince myself that it actually happened.  
  
I walked into The Lodging House after a full day of work and I could tell the Mush knew something was wrong with me. He just has this way of knowing things.  
  
"What's da matta Race?" He asked me as he put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I think I saw a ghost." I said and everything went silent and all eyes were on me.  
  
"What?" Blink asked trying not to choke on his drink.  
  
"Alright let me just tell you the whole story." I said having the hugest knot in my stomach that I had ever had.  
  
"Well when I was only 5 years old me and my family were at my house just doing normal family stuff ya know?" I asked and looked up briefly.  
  
"My mudder was doing dishes and my fader was reading the newspaper. My older brudder who was 8 was eaten some leftover cake from the other night and me and my sista, Angel, who was 4 were playing on the floor." I said and then was very rudely interrupted.  
  
"What does this have to do with today?" Specs asked and I got very angry.  
  
"I'm gettin there so just shut up or I'll soak ya!" I said and Specs help up his hands in surrender.  
  
"Anyways then there was a lot of banging on the door and my mudder and fader got really worried looks on their faces." It was starting to get hard for me to continue but I knew I had to. I mean I had already gone this far.  
  
"Well then these two really big guys with guns busted down the door and snatched Angel up like she was a rag doll. They told us that if we didn't cooperate that they would shoot her. They told us to get in the corner which we did and my fader pushed me behind him."  
  
I tried not to start cryin in front of the guys but I just couldn't help myself. Mush put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I began to continue.  
  
"Then all of a sudden I heard gun shots and my mudder let out this scream that still makes me shudder when I think about it. I covered my eyes and I must have kept them covered for awhile because when I looked around the guys were gone and...my family was...dead."  
  
Now I was letting the tears fun freely down my cheeks as I told them that I didn't know they were dead because I was too little to realize it but when they didn't get up and I saw the pools of blood start to come from under then the reality sunk in.  
  
"Wow Race I'm real sorry." Mush said.  
  
"Don't waste your pity on me. I'm sure most of you have had it worse than me." I said wiping tears from my face.  
  
"So anyways then I realized that they had taken Angel. That's the last time I ever saw her...until today." I said.  
  
"What?" Blink said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"All these years I thought they had killed her but today I was sellin my papes and I looked up and saw her. I swear it was her. She gave me the same look I was giving her. I would have gotton up and went to her but I was in shock and couldn't move."  
  
"So what happened?" Skittery asked getting into the story.  
  
"Well she was with this guy and she was about to come over to me but he grabbed her by the arm and yelled at her and then drug her away." I said and then there was a long awkward silence. "I had my chance right there at my fingertips and I let her leave with that jerk! I'll probably never see her again." I said trying not to cry again.  
  
"Don't worry Race." Jack said. "We'll help ya find her."  
  
"You will?" I asked. Oh my God I just sounded like a lost puppy.  
  
"Of course we will." Mush said with a huge smile plastered on his face.  
  
"So what does she look like?" Skittery asked.  
  
"Well she has really dark hair like mine." I said trying to give the best description I could. "And she has the most beautiful eyes. They are crystal blue. And...um...she has medium tan skin."  
  
"Well give us details." Jack said doing some weird motion with his hands.  
  
"Like what?" I asked honestly having no clue what they meant.  
  
"Like does she have big boobs?" Skittery asked. I knew it would be either him or Jack that asked something like that.  
  
"She's my sista!" I said annoyed.  
  
"Yeah but it's not like you didn't see her." Skittery said.  
  
"Alright fine." I said and sighed. "Yes she had big boobs." I said and looked around the room. Each one of the guys had an evil looking grin on their faces but I decided to continue anyways. "And she wasn't stick skinny but she was skinny."  
  
"Alright Race it seems like your sista's a looker." Jack said with what was now a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Hey you got a girlfriend remember cowboy?" I said and the grin slowly faded as he mumbled an oh yeah.  
  
Mush's POV  
  
"Man we have looked all over this city and not one girl fits the description Race gave us." Blink said and he plopped down on a street corner. "Well except the one you went up to." He added with a sudden smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"That was NOT funny!" I said in reply.  
  
I had gone up to this girl who had dark hair and all that and I said 'Hey Angel' and she turned around and slapped me!  
  
I mean most girls would take that as a compliment but NO she turned around and planted one right on me cheek. When I turned around Blink was laughing so hard he could barley catch his breath.  
  
"Yeah it was man." He said snapping me back into reality.  
  
We sat there in silence for a few minutes enjoying the cool breeze.  
  
"Hey look at her." Blink said suddenly pointing to a girl across the street. She fit the description perfectly. "You know if that is her Race forgot to mention one thing."  
  
"What's that?" I asked knowing what the answer was already.  
  
"That she is drop dead gorgeous." Blink replied and I nodded my head.  
  
This girl was amazing! She looked like an angel. I mean her face looked like a doll's face and her eyes...man her eyes were magical. I could be all the way across New York and still see those eyes shining. And her body...WOW! If I could describe her in one word it would be perfection.  
  
"Well go talk to her!" Blink said ruining my fantasy.  
  
"Oh no I went up to the last one." I said putting up my hands.  
  
"Oh come on are you chicken?" Blink asked and did a little chicken dance right in the middle of the street. Ok I officially don't know him.  
  
"Ok I'll do it if you stop doing that!" I said grabbing his shoulders.  
  
"Deal." He said and shook my hand.  
  
As I walked across the street I let out a huge breath. Ok Mush just stay calm and don't screw up!  
  
As I got closer to her I saw her facial expression. She looked like she was worried about something. Like at any second someone could run up to her and kill her or something.  
  
"Excuse me miss, would you like to buy a pape?" I asked as I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
She spun around like I had hurt her or something. Wow she was even more breath-taking close up.  
  
"Oh.um.no thank you. I don't have any money." She said. Even her voice was perfect. It was soft and smooth.  
  
What can I say now? Oh I got it.  
  
"Um...does your name happen to be Angel?" I asked hoping not to get slapped again.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked. Yes I found her.  
  
"My name is Mush. I'm a friend of your brudder's." I said holding out my hand. She took it but had this strange facial expression on her face.  
  
"You know Anthony?" She asked.  
  
"Well that's his real name but we all call him Race." I said.  
  
"Race?" She asked confused.  
  
"Yeah like Racetrack. He spends most of his time down at the tracks that's why." I said and she suddenly looked around quickly.  
  
"Can you meet me here at 8:00 tonight and take me to him?" She asked starting to talk really fast.  
  
"Yeah sure." I said a little confused now.  
  
"Ok but right not you have to go." She said practically pushing me away. "I'm meeting someone here."  
  
I went back over to Blink and he had a smile on his face. But then again when doesn't he have a smile on his face?  
  
"So how'd it go?" He asked.  
  
"That's our girl." I said with a sigh of relief. "I'm going to meet her back here tonight and take her to Race."  
  
"Man she is HOT!" Blink said and I just shook my head.  
  
I turned around one last time and saw a man beside her. He grabbed her arm quite hard and then she tried to pull away. When she did he yelled at her but I couldn't make out what he was saying over the noise of the crowd. After he was finished yelling he slapped her and drug her away.  
  
I wanted to go help her but Blink was pulling me in the other direction.  
  
"Come on Mush let's go tell Race." He said as he pulled on my arm some more. I turned around to get one last look at her but she was gone.  
  
AN: So what do you think so far? Please R&R. Keep in mine that this is my first Newsies fic. 


	2. Tears

Angel's POV  
  
Wow that was hard! Ya know jumping out of a tiny window with a dress on is not as easy as it sounds!  
  
Well now that I've escaped I gotta go to the place where I said I would meet that guy..what was his name? Mush! That's it! He is pretty cute.  
  
Angel this is no time to be thinking about guys. You are about to meet your brother after over 10 years.  
  
Well there he is waiting like he said he would be. Who is that with him? He's pretty cute too.  
  
Blink's POV  
  
The only reason I agreed to come with Mush is because I wanted to see Angel again. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.  
  
Race should have told us he had a sister a LONG time ago!  
  
Oh here she comes. She doesn't look as cleaned up as she did this afternoon but she was still amazing.  
  
Mush went up and gave her a quick hug and she returned it. Hey no fair I want a hug!  
  
"This is my friend Blink." Mush said pointing over to me.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Angel." I said shaking her hand.  
  
"Very nice to meet you too." She said smiling.  
  
Wow she had a nice smile. I could just melt right here.  
  
We started walking back to the Lodging House and had a little small talk on the way up there but I could tell that Angel was nervous. Not just that but she seemed like she was..scared.  
  
When we got there I went up the stairs first. Before I opened the door I was surprised to hear that everyone was extremely quiet.  
  
I opened the door and all of a sudden I had like 20 pairs of eyes locked on me.  
  
"Well where is she?" Race asked and I moved out of the way so she could enter.  
  
Race looked like he was going to cry and so did Angel. They almost ran to each other and had about a 10 minute hug. They weren't trying to hold back the tears anymore. Both of them were letting them fall freely down their cheeks.  
  
"I thought you were dead." Angel said after awhile.  
  
"I thought you were dead too or else I would have found you a lot quicker." Race replied.  
  
They talked a little bit longer and nobody else had even said a word during this whole time.  
  
Angel peeked around Race and asked him when he was going to introduce us to his friends.  
  
He started going around the room introducing her to everyone.  
  
"This is Jack. He's kinda the leader of all us bums." Race said as Jack got down on his knees.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Jack." Angel said smiling.  
  
"Pleased to meet you too Angel." Jack said and then kissed her hand. Man I should have done that when I met her. Stupid me!  
  
"Yeah yeah that's enough cowboy." Race said and then went over to Skittery. "And this here is Skittery."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Angel said shaking his hand.  
  
"Believe me Angel, the pleasure is all mine." Skittery said and Angel giggled slightly.  
  
Man I should have thought of that too. All I said was 'yeah nice to meet ya.'  
  
Oh well I'll do better next time. Race did the rest of the introductions and started talking to Angel again.  
  
"So who was that guy you were with the other day?" Race asked and Angel suddenly got a very distressed look on her face.  
  
"He's my master." She said.  
  
"Master?" Race asked and she nodded.  
  
"He is so mean to me and I want to get away from him but I'm going to need your help." She said and all the guys got these rough and tough looking facial expressions.  
  
"Don't worry Angel we'll all help ya." Jack said and the rest of us agreed.  
  
"You will?" Angel asked and all of us nodded again. We really like to nod. "Wow you have got the best friends Race."  
  
"Yeah I know." Race said.  
  
AN: There's another chapter. Tell me what you think. Just go to the left of your screen and press that little review button. 


	3. The Big Plan

Skittery's POV  
  
"Alright Angel you go back home tonight while we think up a plan to get you away from that bum alright?" Race said as he grabbed on to her shoulders. His eyes were blood red from crying so much.  
  
"Alright. I will meet you back here in the morning." Angel said and then gave him a quick hug and told us goodbye as she walked out the door. Her backside wasn't a bad sight at all.  
  
Once we heard her close the door downstairs we all started talking.  
  
"Race why didn't you tell us your sista was so hot?" Blink asked taking the words right out of my mouth.  
  
"Gee I don't know maybe because she is my sista!" Race said and from then own Race just sat there and listened as we talked about how hot she was and all that.  
  
Of course Jack had to be the one to break up our little session and tell us what to do.  
  
"Alright everybody shut up!" He said as he stood on a chair. "We need to figure out a way to help her out."  
  
"So what's your plan Jack?" Mush asked as he sat down on his bed.  
  
"Well I haven't got one yet. I don't know how we're gunna do this." He said with this thinking expression on his face.  
  
"Well I think she should spend the night here tomorrow night." I said. All the guys looked at me like I was some perverted freak or something.  
  
"How is that gunna help anything Skitts?" Race asked.  
  
"Well then the guy would come looking for her so I figure that she could stand out on the streets until he got there." I said and then was interrupted.  
  
"What and let her get beat up?" Race asked standing up.  
  
"No you didn't let me finish!" I said getting a bit annoyed. "As I was saying some of the guys could be selling papes near by and when he comes and gets her they can all jump him. And we could get Spot to come down and him and Jack could be on a roof and shoot the bum with their slingshots."  
  
"You know that's a good idea." Race said.  
  
"I tried to tell ya." I said as I went back and sat down. Somewhere throughout my little speech I had got up and started walking around.  
  
"But what happens after we jump him?" Mush asked. "It's not like he's just going to give up and leave her alone."  
  
Ok so my plan wasn't bullet proof but at least I thought of something.  
  
"Well didn't she say that he hurt her or something like that?" Blink asked and Race nodded his head. "Well then we could take him to the cops and he could be put in jail for child abuse."  
  
Why didn't I think of that?  
  
"Alright so tomorrow Angel will just spend the whole day at the Lodging House and then sleep here over night?" Race asked. That was about the stupidest question he could have asked but I mean it is his sista. I guess I would wanna make sure everything would work out too.  
  
"Yep." Jack said.  
  
"Alright but there is one problem." Race said and we all looked over at him.  
  
"What?" All of us said in unison. You know that was kinda funny.  
  
"Where is she going to sleep?" Race asked and everybody looked at each other with looks on their faces like 'she can sleep with me.'  
  
He did have a point. All of the beds were taken and I'm sure Race doesn't want his sista sleeping with any of us even though I wouldn't mind if she shared a bed with me.  
  
But of course Mush had to be the little hero and give up his bed for the night and sleep on the floor.  
  
And I ask myself again: Why didn't I think of that?  
  
"Well I'm going to get some sleep." Jack said.  
  
"Yeah we got some big days ahead of us boys." Race said and with that everybody laid down and dozed off.  
  
AN: So what did you think? Should I continue? PLEASE R&R! 


	4. That was a close one!

Blink's POV  
  
I wonder if any of the guys got any sleep last night because I know I didn't. I don't know why I guess I just got too many things on my mind.  
  
Well Angel is supposed to be here any minute and then we all gotta go see papes. I wish she would hurry up so we can go ahead and leave.  
  
Before I could even finish my thought she came walking through the door but she didn't look the same as she did when she left last night.  
  
She had bruises, cuts, and scratches all over her body. She had a really dark black eye and there was a really deep cut to one side of her neck.  
  
There was also a huge bruise in the shape of a hand on her right arm.  
  
"Angel what happened?" Race asked rushing to her side.  
  
"Nothing. Brad just found out that I left last night and he wasn't to happy about it." Angel said. She said it like it was no big deal, like this kind of stuff happens everyday.  
  
"Well don't worry because he will NEVER hurt you again." Race said as he pulled her into a quick hug.  
  
Race told her our plan with the help of the other guys every now and then and soon we were off to do a good day's work.  
  
It was only a few hours later when Mush saw this man and got really tense.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked looking over at the man who had caused this sudden change in demeanor.  
  
"That's the man Angel was with the other day." Mush whispered like the man could hear us all the way across the street or something.  
  
"Well I'm sure it's fine. Get back to sellin." I said as I screamed some ridiculous headline.  
  
I hadn't even got the headline out when the man ran over and grabbed me by the shirt.  
  
"Have you seen a girl around here?" He asked with a very deep voice.  
  
"Well sir I have seen a lot of girls walk by." I said trying to get away from his grip but to no avail.  
  
"This one is a beautiful girl. She has dark hair and blue eyes." He said. Man this guy had some bad breath and he was about two inches from my face.  
  
"No sir I haven't seen any that fit that description." I said and he let me go and went over to Mush.  
  
"How about you? Have you seen that girl?" He asked and Mush just shook his head no.  
  
The man went away and asked some more people if they had seen Angel.  
  
"What should we do?" Mush asked when he was out of ear range.  
  
"I think we should keep sellin. None of the boys would say anything." I said picking my papers back up.  
  
"Well what if somebody saw her go in the Lodging House this morning." Mush said. He had a point. Gees why does he always have to be right?  
  
"Alright let's go back to the Lodging House and hide her." I said and we started toward the Lodging House.  
  
When we got there we did not like what we saw. The guy who had asked us where Angel was on his way there as well.  
  
He tripped in a puddle and fell flat on his face right before he got to the door. That was nothing short of a miracle.  
  
We took that opportunity to run in and get Angel to safety. We couldn't think of place where he wouldn't find her and we could hear his footsteps on the stairs.  
  
"I've got an idea!" I whispered and then I threw told Angel to get on a bed and Mush to get on top of her and cover his whole body up.  
  
Man! I should have said that I layed on her!  
  
Oh well what's past is past.  
  
I then jumped in a closet just as he was opening the door.  
  
I heard him walk around the room and prayed to God that he would leave.  
  
"Excuse me." I heard Kloppman say. "What are you doing here?"  
  
YES! My prayers have been answered.  
  
"I was wondering if there was a girl named Angel in here." The man said.  
  
"There are no girls here especially ones named Angel." Kloppman said and then led the man out the door.  
  
I came out of the closet as Mush and Angel got out of the bed.  
  
"That was a close one." Mush said as he wiped a little bit of sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Yeah I know." I said.  
  
Jack's POV  
  
I'm bored. Here I am on my way to Brooklyn to see if Spot will help and I am bored to death!  
  
I should have asked someone to come along and keep me company but I'm too stupid to think of that.  
  
Well I'm almost there now. About five or six more minutes. To my surprise I see Spot just up the road.  
  
"Hey Spot what are you doing here?" I asked as I got up closer to him.  
  
"Well I was coming to visit your ass but I guess your were thinking the same thing." He said and we spit shook.  
  
This is just great! I could have stayed in Manhattan and not walked all this way and gotten bored because Spot was going to come and visit anyways!  
  
"Well actually I was coming to ask for some help." I said.  
  
"Oh yeah with what?" Spot asked as we started walking back toward home.  
  
I explained the whole thing to him and to my surprise he agreed to help without an argument.  
  
"From what you say this girl sounds like a looker." Spot said.  
  
Now I know why he agreed.  
  
"I think your going to have to fight every guy at the Lodging House to get her." I said laughing.  
  
"That would belike takin candy from a baby." Spot said and I just laughed some more.  
  
AN: Another short chapter. So what do you think? R&R! 


	5. Tragic Accidents

Mush's POV  
  
I am so tired. Angel is standing over there waiting for that stupid guy to come and try and take her away.  
  
Jack and Spot are on the roof top ready to strike at any second. Me, Skittery, Blink, and Race are sellin papas at different places around her.  
  
I'm the closest to her. That pretty mush means that when the guy comes I'm going to have to attack him first.  
  
Oh great here he comes. He's carrying something but I can't see what it is from over here. I don't even think he sees Angel yet. He's just walking around minding his own business..well sort of.  
  
Now he saw her. He's being all casual about it though. He's not just coming up and grabbing her. He's taking his time walking over to her so he won't make a scene I guess.  
  
What is that is his hand? It looks like a weapon of some sort. He just passed Blink and bought a pape. Now Blink is following him and he doesn't even notice.  
  
Ok he's almost here.  
  
Then all of a sudden he lunges at Angel and grabs her by her shoulders and starts yelling at her. Everybody is staring at him like he's crazy which he probably is.  
  
Oh great what is Blink about to do?  
  
He hit him in the back of the head with a piece of wood he just picked up. The man turned around with a rage of fury dancing in his eyes.  
  
I start running over. Now I see what he has in his hand. He has a huge knife. He raises the knife and is about to stab Blink when I jump on his back. That is about he most stupid thing I have ever done.  
  
He throws me off with very little effort and I land on the ground and hit my head pretty hard. Now I see Skittery and Race run up and join in on the attack.  
  
Jack and Spot are shooting stones from the roof. This guy is taking a pretty bad beaten.  
  
I try to get up but I can't. I look up and see him stab Skittery in the stomach and I hear Race and Blink yelling something.  
  
Then I feel something go in my body right near my heart and then the world starting to go black.  
  
Blink's POV  
  
This son of a bitch is really going to pay now! I mean I was mad enough at him before but nobody stabs my best friend!  
  
Jack and Spot are down here now fighting with their fists. Race is over by Skittery's side to make sure he is ok.  
  
I tell Jack to watch Mush because I want a piece of this guy. When I look up I see the guy pick up Spot and throw him about 5 feet.  
  
I go up and punch him in the stomach which makes the knife fall out of his hands. I pick up the knife just as he starts coming at me again.  
  
He kept on running and I help pout the knife and he ran straight into it. He doubled over and fell to the ground.  
  
Now the bulls start to arrive and they put him in handcuffs.  
  
They tell us to stay away from Mush and Skittery and they will take care of them. It turns out that Spot broke his arm when he got thrown but he still got up and walked over to congratulate me.  
  
"Oh shit where is Angel?" Jack says and now I realize that I haven't seen her since I hit the guy in the back of the head.  
  
We looked around and called her name for a little bit but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
Race said he was going to look in an alley and I should have told him I would go look but I didn't think about it.  
  
I went back over to Mush who was still unconscious at the moment and a doctor was treating him. Skittery was already trying to get up but the doctor wouldn't let him. Spot was getting his arm wrapped up and saying how 'that jerk was gunna pay!"  
  
Jack was just standing there listening to Spot babble on and on about nothing.  
  
Then I heard what I feared most at the moment..Race scream.  
  
I ran over to where the scream came from and saw the most horrifying thing in the world. Angel was lying on the ground covered in blood.  
  
It seems that I hit the guy a little too late and he had already stabbed her. I guess that she just walked away so she wouldn't distract us.  
  
The doctor who had been treating Skittery ran over and tried to help but there was nothing he could do.  
  
Angel was dead.  
  
AN: Don't worry it's not the end and Angel may or may not be dead. I haven't decided yet. Tell me what you think. Just go to the left of your screen and push that little review button. 


	6. Goodbye

Race's POV  
  
I am not about to lose my sista! I just found her and I'm not going to lose her again! The doctor's are working on her and they better hurry up or I'm going to take over.  
  
Before I could even finish my thought her eyes started fluttering. I pushed through everybody and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Race?" She asked. Her eyes were glazed but that didn't matter. I was just glad that she was alive.  
  
"Yeah it's me." I said as another tear ran down my cheek. I have never cried this much in my whole entire life! I feel like such a wimp but I'm sure the guys understand.  
  
"I love you." She said as she gulped and a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"I love you too. Just hang on. Everything is going to be ok." I said and she clinched my hand a little tighter.  
  
"You're right." She whispered so I could barely hear her. "I'm going home."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked as her grip on my hand got looser and looser.  
  
"I'll tell mother and father you said hey." She said and there was a long pause. "Goodbye."  
  
That was the last thing she said before her hand fell from mine and hit the ground. Everything was in slow motion now. I could barely hear myself scream 'no' as the doctors pushed by and tried to help her.  
  
There was nothing they could do though. She was...dead.  
  
I looked back at the other newsies who had gathered behind me. They were crying and I felt as if I was going to sink right through the dirt underneath my knees.  
  
I slowly stood up and Blink came over and lied a loving hand on my shoulder and then he pulled me into a quick hug. Normally I would have pushed him away but right now he was making me feel a little bit better.  
  
It was good to know that I had friends who cared so much.  
  
As I turned the corner everything was still going in slow motion. I saw Mush laying on the ground with a doctor by his side and Skittery trying to get up even thought he was hurt.  
  
I rushed to Mush's side to see if he was ok and I realized that he had lost a lot of blood. There was a pool of blood surrounding him.  
  
Blink kneeled down beside him and I did the same.  
  
"Is he going to be ok doc?" Blink asked as a few fresh tears plummeted down his face.  
  
"He has lost a lot of blood but he is going to make it. He will have to spend the night at my house tonight though." The doctor said.  
  
That was a huge relief off of my shoulders. I didn't need to lose my sista and one of my best friends in the same night.  
  
"Your misbehaving little friend over there is going to have to come with me too." The doctor continued. "He needs to be still." He said loud enough for Skittery to hear but Skittery just looked over and dismissed him with a wave of his hand.  
  
This had taken my mind off of what had happened in the alley until I looked back over and they were carrying Angel's body out.  
  
My head fell in my hands and I started to bawl again.  
  
The doctor came over and said something but I didn't pay attention.  
  
"Excuse me sir?" I asked as I looked back up at him.  
  
"Would you like to say goodbye to her?" He asked with a sympathetic look on his face.  
  
"Yeah." I said weakly as Blink helped me back to my feet.  
  
I went over to where Angel was lying.  
  
"Heya Angel." I started. "I guess you really are an Angel now huh? I hope you have a good time up there with the rest of tha family. When I get up there I'm going to make sure you told them I said hey." I felt kinda weird talking to her dead body but I knew she could hear me wherever she was.  
  
I lied my hand on her hand and the jerked it back. Her body was so cold. The reality really started to sink in now and a new batch of tears started to roll down my face.  
  
"Don't worry that bum who did this to you is going to pay." I said through clinched teeth. "He is going to rot in jail for what he did to you. I will make sure of it." I said.  
  
I was silent for a few more minutes as I just stared down at her beautiful face. Even when she was dead it was beautiful. I wish I could see her eyes again. I would do anything if I could just look in her crystal blue eyes one more time but that wasn't going to happen.  
  
I leaned down and whispered in her ear one last thing. "I love you Angel...goodbye." I said as a few tears fell down on her soft skin.  
  
I slowly walked away as they began to take my sista away..forever.  
  
AN: Yep that's it. I was thinking about making her come back to life right after the tears fell on her face but decided against it after about five minutes of thinking. Well review one more time please. 


End file.
